


Acceptance

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Best Friends, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Human Castiel, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Nerd Castiel, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pining Castiel, Prom, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Castiel wants what we can never have.





	Acceptance

Cas had come to accept the fact that Dean would never look at him as anything other than a best friend, and he was okay with that.  
  
He had to be okay with the fact that every time Dean invited him to study for an upcoming test, that they would sit down on Dean’s bed, with as much distance between the two of them. That Cas wished he could close the distance between them, that they would spend hours lying there, arms around each other, letting the world roll by without them.  
  
Nothing was wrong whenever some of Dean’s teammates would tease nerdy Cas, and Dean wouldn’t hesitate to defend Cas. He certainly didn’t feel like a prince who’s knight came to the rescue that one time Dean punched Crowley in the face because he wouldn’t leave Cas alone. Still, Cas couldn’t help but smile when he saw the bruise Dean had left on Crowley’s face, a badge of Dean protecting Cas’ honor.  
  
Or that summer when Dean’s father took the Winchesters on a summer-long road trip away from all technology so they could bond together as a family, Cas had to tell himself that the ache in his heart was just the lack from a friend. That when Dean told Cas that Cas was the thing he missed the most over the summer, Cas had to forget about it. Otherwise Cas would read too much into it, leading to Cas breaking his own heart.  
  
Cas knew he couldn’t love the fact that Dean got along with his family. How Dean and Cas’ father initially bonded over a mutual adoration of bacon. How Dean and Gabe constantly butted heads, but Cas could sense the underlying respect and care they had for each other. Even how Dean was protective of Cas’ young nephew Jack, despite knowing how terrible Jack’s father was. Dean seemed to fit in Cas’ family, and Cas knew it wouldn’t get any further than that.  
  
Cas didn’t mind when Dean had dated Cas’ cousin Anna for a month. They were still good friends after breaking it off, Cas still resented Anna for getting what he wanted. Cas had to learn to live with how much time he had thought about how he could sabotage their relationship.  
  
When Dean told Cas that he wasn’t going to their senior prom, Cas smiled to himself, because for one night, Dean wouldn’t belong to anyone else. But that smile faded when Dean insisted that Cas should go to at least one school dance, suggesting girls they knew that Cas could take. He had briefly considered telling Dean why he wasn’t interested in going. But when Dean suggested that they hang out that night, have their own little anti-prom, Cas didn’t know whether to smile because Dean wanted to be with him, or cry because Dean would never want to be with him like that.  
  
Cas had come to accept the fact that Dean would never look at him as anything other than a best friend, and he had to learn to be okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This week has been long for me, and I'm super grateful that I was able to get this out! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
